


Ever After HuntsMen

by Firecorn



Category: Ever After High, RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Character Death, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Death, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Melodrama, Multi, Mystery, Screw Destiny, Sexuality Crisis, Time Skips, Training, Trans Character, comphet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecorn/pseuds/Firecorn
Summary: what if the world of ever after high turned into the world of remnant due to raven not signing the storybook of legends?the world is now overrun by Grim and the seam between realties is breaking. The royals and rebels will have to team up in teams of 4 and fight the grim head-on and save the world
Relationships: Ashlynn Ella/Hunter Huntsman, Briar Beauty/Faybelle Thorn, Briar Beauty/Poppy O'Hair, Bunny Blanc/Alistair Wonderland, Daring Charming/Apple White, Darling Charming/Apple White, Dexter Charming/Raven Queen, Kitty Cheshire/Cerise Hood, Madeline "Maddie" Hatter/Raven Queen, Ramona Badwolf/Cedar Wood, Ramona Badwolf/Justine Dancer, Rosabella Beauty/Daring Charming
Kudos: 13





	1. prologue

It all started after the dramatic event at Legacy Day when Raven Queen bravely denied her destiny and destroyed the storybook of legends.

bravely??? you mean foolishly, look what mess she put us in. 

it's not her fault no one knew this is what would've happened 

she should've just done as she was supposed to 

**SILENCE!!!** this is no longer you're story to tell, it is mine; so let's start in the beginning, shall we. 

Ah yes, the day the young Raven Queen doomed the world by refusing the inevitable fact of her life and destroyed the book releasing the grim across the land, such foul creatures made of darkness with skulls for faces; their only goal in life is to destroy this land now. unless our heroes are able to stop them.


	2. the end of ever after

We open up with our soon to be heroes but currently scared to death highschool students frantically running inside their school while being chased down by horrid black beasts that they have never seen the like of before. All of them luckily make it into the school safe more or less and the school enters into emergency lockdown creating a powerful barrier around the school.

“WHAT WAS THAT?!???” asked a terrified briar beauty 

“IDK those things just came spewing out of the book” answered the raven queen

“Those things only came out after you denied our destiny, raven. Why did you do this” pleaded Apple who is still in shock of Raven refusing to sign her destiny, in turn, ruining hers?

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT” screamed raven in a fit of emotional exhaustion, but then quietly said “I mean I… didn't intend for this to happen, I didn’t know this could happen”

“We all already knew the conscience of not signing our destiny was the world ending, Raven but that wasn't good enough for you was it” apple sharply accused 

“No of course not …. I mean I just wanted my own life… I can still fix this I promise maybe headmaster Grimm knows something about all this… where is he???”

Ah, you see Milton Grimm had already left the scene while he had run inside with everyone else out of fear his face when safe quickly morphed into one of terrifying realization. He then slouched his way through the scared crowd heading towards his office.

“oh is that where he is” Madeline hatter chimed in

I forgot you could hear me, Ms.Hatter. I should remember to not give out to many spoilers in my narration around you

“Don't worry I get that all the time :) where are the usual narrators by the way???”

This isn't a story for them to tell so I am here to tell it properly.

“Well ok then I won't stop you any longer continue”

Very well then and since you already know where Milton is going you can tell Ms.Queen that to speed up the plot

“Will do!!!!! Also, call me Maddy”

“I think he went back to his office Raven!” Maddy said no longer bothering me 

“Ah you’re probably right Maddie, come on y'all let's go find out what's happening”  
The entire crew rushed to their dear headmaster's office.

“Headmaster Grimm are you in there???” Raven asks as she opens the door and sees a depressed Milton Grimm slumped on top of his desk.

“Are you okay Headmaster Grimm?” asked Apple as she rushed to his side

“Oh, you children are here, why?” Grimm mumbled 

“Ah there’s monsters attacking the school and we don’t know what to do. Do you have any idea what we should do or what they are??” asked, Raven

“Yes I can tell you but you won't like the answer to either of those questions” answered Grimm

“Please, we have to know” pleaded Apple

“Fine then, those things are from before my time back in my father's era where those monsters used to roam wild terrorizing the innocent feeding off their fear and flesh. Men like my father put a stop to these foul beasts rampage and sealed them away, that’s where our family name came from the name the called those things, but it looks like they have escaped somehow” Grimm explained 

“Did me not signing the book release them somehow?” asked a guilty Raven

“I’m not sure Ms.Queen but yes it could’ve been that the evil magic powers you were supposed to inherit went haywire when you refused to accept them and caused this” 

“What can I do to fix this mess” begged, Raven 

“We must do what my father and his elk did and fight the beasts! “ answered Grimm

“Wait shouldn’t the knights be doing that? What about our destinies??” asked a confused Apple who still desperately wanted her perfect happily ever after.

“The knights alone won’t be good enough, all of you are needed. I’m sorry Ms.white but all of your destinies will be put on pause till this infestation is over “

“ I understand I guess…. “ Apple said as tears started to ball up in her eyes as her entire future crumbled around her.

“Great, now everyone in your room's new class will start tomorrow to prepare you for this new life, the barrier should buy us enough time to train. I will make an announcement to all the student shortly” Grimm explained coldly 

As all the student left the office Grimm walks close to his mirror and says

“I miss you brother, I can’t believe what dad did is back to haunt us these kids don't deserve what’s going to happen to them” as he starts to weep


	3. Team creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're finally getting into the RWBY bits. this chapter and probably the next will be mostly info-dumping sorry, gotta get the teams set up and the weapons given or at least teased.

After a night of restless nightmares and anxieties, the students all gather into the auditorium to hear what will be their new lives from this point on.

“Hello, students, as you know from my announcement yesterday the mission of this school has changed from preparing you for your destiny to now training you to take your destiny back from the monsters outside also known as the grim. In pursuit of this, all of your class will be changed to be more combat focused, there will be no room for damsels here no more, unfortunately, we will also be formatting your training similarly to the ways the ones who first defeated the grom did. You all will be split into groups of 4 or 5, with one of you being the leader of your team also the team names will be an anagram of your members' names. We have quite a few to go through so let's start assigning teams now.” explains Grimm. He then pulled out a long list of the teams from his coat and fixed on his glasses to read them out “ Alright then the first team will consist of Apple White, Cerise Hood, Madeline Hatter, and Raven queen, they will hence be known as team C.R.A.M. with Raven as their leader “

There was a murmur in the crowd. Many of the students couldn’t believe that Raven would be allowed to do anything about the mess or that she would do any good at all, some even thought she caused this on purpose finally following in the footsteps of her mother but above all most of them felt bad for poor Apple white who would be forced to follow the person that stole her bright future from her. 

“ I can't believe you’re teamed up with her, Apple? Said blondie trying to console her friend

“No it's fine, I know deep down that Raven didn't do that on purpose and that being on a team with her we could do a lot of good… I just still processing though” apple replied

Now returning back to Grimm listing of the teams 

“Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Ramona Badwolf, and Dexter Charming will form team B.A.R.D with Briar as the team leader.   
Bunny Blanc, Lizzie Hearts, Alistair Wonderland, and Kitty Chesire will be team B.L.A.K. with Alistair as the team leader.  
Cedar Wood, Holly O’Hair, Rosabella Beauty, Dating Charming will be team C.H.R.D with Cedar as the leader.  
Darling Charming, Poppy O’Hair, Nina thumbell, and Hunter Huntsmen will be team D.P.H.N. and Darling will be that teams leader “

That's where we will stop listening for now since frankly all the other teams aren’t as important so let's skip to the end.

“Well with that now settled you and your teammates will now go you’re new class. You are dismissed” ended Grimm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the info-dumping this chapter. also yeah Team D.P.H.N ( pronounced deafen) is a stretch but you gotta do what you can ( i was gonna make it D.P.T.H (depth) but I remembered the last minute that Nina's name isn't thumbelina )


	4. From The Stone

As the students flee the auditorium looking for their new classes and new teammates, team C.R.A.M finds each other in the crowd and walks together to their next class “Weaponology 101”.

“HEY RAVEN, IT'S SO COOL WE’RE ON THE SAME TEAM!!!!!” screamed an obviously excited Maddy 

“Hey Maddy, it’s really cool being on the same team as you too,” Raven said as he hugged Maddy “ though I don’t know if all our teammates will feel the same way”

“Apple, hey sorry about us being on the same team; we could probably have headmaster Grimm change switch us to different teams if this is too weird or difficult for you,” said a concerned Raven 

“Oh no no, it's fine Raven I think we’ll be a great team together like two opposites covering each other's weaknesses” replied a surprisingly happy Apple

“Oh really alright then, I didn't expect this I thought you would still be mad at me,” said an obviously stunned Raven

“Anger is an unproductive emotion, plus we can fix this mess lickidy split and get back on track with our happily ever after destinies,” Apple said as she started skipping faster to class

“I...I um….” 

“Don’t even bother, you know she’s not gonna listen. She’s still all about following her destiny all the way through, you’re rebel minded heart isn't gonna stop her” interrupted Cerise 

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s better than the alternative I guess; let’s get to class” replied Raven 

As the four of them finally make it to class they see it's full of friendly faces as teams B.A.R.D and D.P.H.N were in the same class as them.

“BRIAR!!!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE WE’RE IN THE SAME CLASS!!!!” screamed Apple as she ran over to her BFF Briar who was next to Darling

“Hey Apple, I know right it's wicked cool” 

“Oh and Darling here’s too!!!!” Apple said as she hugged Darling “ Who’s my favorite future sister-in-law forever after” and booped her nose “You!!!!” 

“Stop,” said darling trying to hide her blushing “are you and Daring even still dating??? It’s good to see you though”

“Not really but we’re meant to be it's our destiny so we have the rest of ever after together so what's highschool dating” Apple explained casually surprising Darling“Hey isn't Ashlynn in your team Briar where is she?” 

“Good question,” Briar says as she starts scanning the room looking for her and finally spots her with Hunter behind one of the pillars “ oh There she is over there,” briar says as she points to them 

“ASHLYNN WHAT UP GIRL!??!! COME OVER HERE!!!” screams apple again shocking Ashlynn as her eyes widen as she quickly pushes Hunter out of view and starts walking over to them 

“Hey Apple it's so great we're in the same class,” Ashlynn says nervously 

“It’s great to be in the same class as you too” apply replies 

“What were you doing over there with Hunter, Ashlynn?” asks Briar causing Ashlynn to stare daggers at her for a quick second then fixing her face to look less suspicious 

“Oh Hunter we were talking about nothing special” 

“Like what?” asks Apple innocently 

“Animal stuff” replies Ashlynn even more nervous than ever

“Oh you could’ve asked me I know a lot about animal critters,” apple says

“You weren't here so maybe next time. Anywho I think the class is gonna start soon ” Ashlynn says ending the discussion and sitting at her desk

Now let’s shift our view to see what the other members of team C.R.A.M. where doing 

“Oh Hi...ah Hey Raven didn't think we would be in the same class together not that I’m not happy you’re here because I really am,” dexter says while greeting Raven in his signature geek charming way

“Hey Dexter, I’m happy to be in the same class as you too” Raven giggles 

“Blah sickeningly cute can't stand it, “ says Cerise as she tries to walk past the awkward love birds 

“Oh if it isn’t little red riding hood,” said a familiar voice behind cerise

“Ugh you’re here to Romona this couldn’t get worse” Cerise vented

“That's mean don't you think red, thought you’d miss me,” Romona said sarcastically

“Wow they really have bad blood between them,” said Maddy watching from the sidelines 

“Well they are destined enemies so it makes sense,” said another familiar voice coming out of nowhere 

“Who said that,” says Maddy as she looks around and then finally looks at her feet “ oh Nina how you doing gal”

“I’m doing pretty good, how are you? Also, I think the class is about to start, want to sit next to each other” Nina asks while growing to her full size

“I’m wondrous and absotively I would!!!” Maddy says as they walk to their seats

After a few more minutes class has begun, all the students are seated and the teacher, Baba Yada, has brought in a rock with a gaping hole in the middle.

“Hello, students welcome to the new class weaponology 101 here we will get and learn how to use our own personal weapons to defeat the grim. As today is the first day all of you will be getting your weapons to do so I will call you up and you will put your hand in the rock and pull out the weapon that manifests inside. This rock is very special. It's the rock from King Arthur and it will give you the weapon most suited for you. Is that clear?” explained Baba Yada

The entire class nodded 

“ ok great, Dexter Charming you’re up first” 

“Oh so soon ok, hope I get a good one” dexter says

He then walks up to the stone and puts his hand in and pulls out a basic looking sword and shield.

“Ah sword and shield fitting weapons for a prince charming” states Baba Yada “ Raven Queen you’re next”

“Alright”

Raven then moves to the front and plunges her hand in the rock and pulls out a jet black scythe 

“Ah was I supposed to get this? Are their redoes???” asks Raven

“No redoes though that is a peculiar weapon, fits you though,” Baba Yada said “Hunter Huntsmen next”  
Hunter then went up and pulled out a bow and arrow along with a dual pair of hand axes 

“Nice!!!” said Hunter 

“Cerise Hood next” 

Cerise got a set of 10 short daggers 

“Wicked, I love them,” said Cerise

“I guess that weapon is befitting red riding hood,” said Baba Yada “ Poppy O’Hair”

Poppy pulled out a pair of super-sharp scissor blades

“ Ah, how am I supposed to use these small things for fighting?” questioned Poppy but as she said that the Scissor blades grew to the length of swords “ oh this is spelltastic”

“Romona BadWolf”

Romona went up to the rock and pulled out a flint pistol

“Haha awesome,” she said

“That’s a bit worrying having you have that but I guess it’s allowed,” Baba Yada said “Madeline Hatter”

Maddy got to the rock and pulled a bag of seemingly infinite wonder bombs 

“Oooh wonder bombs these can cause a lot of crazy situations to happen if not used right thankfully there in my care :) ” she said

“Now that is extremely worrying but I don't think I can do anything so, Briar Beauty next”

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick prologue because this idea came into my head in the middle of the night.
> 
> the teams so far are  
> C.R.A.M. - Cerise, Raven, Apple, and Maddy ( It could've been M.E.R.C so close)  
> B.A.R.D - Briar, Ashlynn, Ramona, and Dexter  
> B.L.A.K - Bunny, Lizzie, Alister, and Kitty ( i am so debating this name)
> 
> idk where to put ceder


End file.
